


Stockings

by NEStar



Series: Home for the Holidays [10]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: When had he become her personal Uber?New Year's Eve back at school.Now with more smut.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Series: Home for the Holidays [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570330
Comments: 24
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

The hardest part of being a nontrad was the shear amount of partying that went along with The College Experience. Sidney had never been much of a party person in high school and his time in the Caribbean hadn't changed that. He didn't mind, but his days of thinking drinking until you puked was fun were far behind him. So his New Year's Eve plan was getting a jump on some required reading.

Cookie Girl: This party sucks. You wanna pick me up?

Me: I'm not your personal Uber.

In the days since getting back Charlotte kept texting him with random, and mostly stupid, requests for rides: WalMart, the library, the pizza place two blocks from her apartment.

Cookie Girl: But it's cold and Esther made me wear a dress. 

Me: Aren't leggings basically pants? 

Cookie Girl: You don't wear leggings with a party dress 🙄

Cookie Girl: Come get me. You're just hanging out being boring and old. I'm going to get frostbite on my thighs.

And that's when Sidney's brain short circuited. It was getting harder to shove aside thoughts of Charlotte as… well, more.

Me: What's the address?

* * *

Charlotte was waiting on the porch when he pulled up. He hadn't even put the car in park before she was opening the passenger door - and some friends were opening the back door.

"What the hell?"

"This is Esther and Joanna. They thought the party sucked too."

Sidney felt like hitting his head against the window, "So why are they in my car?"

Charlotte smiled at him, "We want to go dancing."

Sidney opened his mouth to say no when his brain finally caught up to what he was seeing. As she got in, the skirt of Charlotte's gold party dress had ridden up. Sidney could now see that the black and gold patterned stockings she was wearing stopped at mid-thigh. Between the top of the stocking and the hem of the dress there was a strip of pale white skin, marred only by a thin black strap that clipped onto the stocking.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he backed out of the driveway.

* * *

The bar was fine. Loud and crowded but Sidney expected that.

What he didn't expect was Charlotte grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the dance floor. He was instantly lost, Charlotte was pressed against him and the difference in their hight meant he had an absolutely perfect view of her breasts.

They could have been dancing for two minutes or two hours, he had no clue, when the voice of the DJ broke through the music.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!"

Shit, he had to kiss her. He couldn't just… the check, a quick peck, appropriate and she'd never know that he was a horny old perv who wanted to fuck her all night long with those stockings still on.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Charlotte pressed up into him, her breasts into his chest, her arms around his neck, and her tounge in his mouth.

* * *

"What's so funny?" Sidney asked.

"I was talking to Tom - my Tom, not yours - and he told me that he was using mom's phone to play Pokemon and Mary sent a text." She set a plate of cookies down on the coffee table before sitting down next to him, her legs drapped over his lap. 

"My Tom said they are basically best friends now."

"Yeah, well… They've been scheming."

Sidney leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her neck, before reaching out to snag a cookie. "And what are they planning?"

"Our wedding."

He nearly choked on the cookie, while Charlotte just giggled.

"Tom snooped, and I guess they started this before Christmas."

Sidney thought about some of the things Mary had said during the last part of his visit, the comments she made on the ride home from the concert.

"So, that change of plans and starting back from your house?" he asked.

Charlotte glared at him, "What are you saying about my mother?"

"It was a brand new air mattress."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Amanda

The bar was crowded, which was perfect for her plan. She turned back for a second, wanting to be sure that the arm she grabbed was Sidney's, before heading to the dance floor. Once out there she let herself just drift on the music and the feeling of Sidney pressed against her.

"Ten! Nine!"

This was it. She looked up at Sidney who was looking right back at her, the muscle in his jaw jumping.

"Two! One! Happy New Year!"

Charlotte pressed up into him, her breasts into his chest, her arms around his neck, and her tongue in his mouth.

Her first thought when the kiss ended was that Sidney's hand was on her ass. 

Then he kissed her neck and a flash of white cleared her mind of any thought at all.

When she opened her eyes Sidney was staring at her, a look of awe on his face.

"Was that… Did you just…?"

She could feel herself blushing, "don't expect it to be that easy the second time."

Sidney growled and she could feel it reverberate through her body - and damn him if it didn't get her halfway gone again.

"Bed, now."

* * *

Sidney's apartment was small, practical, but thankfully his bed was not.

"Fuck, Charlotte," he hissed when she pushed him onto it.

"That's the goal."

He smiled, "And to think that my first impression of you was that you were too sweet to be real."

She straddled his waist, "and my first thought, seeing you leaning against your car," she reached down, grabbed the hem of her dress, and pulled the whole thing up and off, "was that I could blow you right there."

There was that growl again and suddenly Charlotte was on her back with Sidney over her, grinding into her.

"Shit!" Her second climax was stronger but just as sudden as the first.

"No, you said I had to work for it."

Then Sidney was pushing her panties to the side and - "Fuck!"

He looked up at her, his eyes dark, and she could  _ feel _ him smirking again her cunt.

True to his word, he worked hard for her third climax; his tongue writing a masterpiece against her clit. She rewarded him by pulling his hair and nearly passing out.

When she finally regained her senses Sidney was laying on top of her, his head just under her breasts and his hand gently stroking her side.

"So, you seemed to like my cookie."

Sidney chuckled, "if you call it that again, I'll leave."

She tugged on his shoulder until they were face to face. She ran a fingertip down the slope of his nose and over his lips. "Don't leave," she whispered.

He kissed her; slowly, gently, like she was the most precious thing he had ever touched.

They went on like that for minutes, hours, forever. One kiss shifting into another, clothes coming off, until - finally - Charlotte found herself sitting up and reaching back for the hooks on her garter belt.

"No," Sidney grabbed her hands. "Back at the party, your dress got caught and…"

She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face, "I didn't think you saw that."

Sidney's eyebrows shot up, "That was on purpose?"

"If you had said no to dancing," she leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "I was going to leave my underwear behind."

There was another growl, fast becoming one of Charlotte's favorite sounds, and Sidney was sitting up; his mouth everywhere, his hands on her hips, and then… God! He was slipping into her, stretching and filling her and… "Fuck!"

He flipped them again and started thrusting. Charlotte knew that her turn was done and this was all about him. She was fine with that, the man had a will of iron to get her off three times before thinking about himself. But then his thumb was right there on her clit and she was off one more time. Not nearly as strong as the last one, but that just left her able to fully appreciate the sight of Sidney coming undone.

* * *

Sidney was in the shower, and she had just put the first tray of cookies into the oven, when her phone dinged with an email.

It was from her brother Tom and she had to read it four times before she truly understood what he was telling her.

The timer dinged and she pulled the tray out. She couldn't wait to see Sidney's face when she told him about this.


End file.
